White Flowers
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: It's Regina's Birthday. Henry and Emma visited her.


**Hello! This is... i don't even know how to categorize it.**

**just read it.**

**I'm currently writing the chapter for Picture Perfect Memories. I'll be updating soon. I promise. Also, I'll be deleting The Green Room for I don't actually know what to do with it. And I am preparing for my OUaT-Charmed crossover. so yeah.**

**please read.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine. The story idea is mine for sure.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Emma asked peeking in the room of Henry. She was done doing her makeup when she called. She didn't try to make something out of her hair because there was once a someone that told her that her natural curls brings out her natural beauty. And that made her blush of course.

"Just a minute. I just to get my tie right." He replied without looking at her mom.

"Come here. Let me help you." The sound of heels clacking on the floorboard could have rivaled Regina's, but this is a special day after all and if wearing a dress and heels is the theme then, Emma would gladly wear one.

"You look good ma." Her not so little boy said whilst doing the tie right.

"So as you. Look at you, you look all grown up with that suit and tie of yours." The boy just smiled at him timidly just like how she would smile when he is feeling all bashful.

"C'mon let's go." Emma replied.

They were driving the death trap when Emma thought of something.

"I need to buy flowers."

"Why?" Henry scrunched his face in confusion, something that resembles that of Regina's.

"Of course, when you visit someone special you have to give them flowers. And today is a very special day." She replied with a tiny smile adorned her face.

"You like her." His son said.

"That I do."

They stopped by Game of Thorns to buy some.

"Kid, what's her favourite flower?" Emma asked.

"She likes roses. The red ones, but she told me once that she loves white tulips." He said shrugging.

"Damn, and I almost picked a couple of sunflower for her. She'll kill me."

"She won't"

It was Belle who was in the shop when they arrived and they we're immediately greeted with a radiant smile from the woman.

"Hi Emma! Henry!"

"I need flowers." She said excitedly.

"Of course. That is why you are here." Belle replied making Henry sniggered. "What's the occasion?"

"Regina's birthday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I need tulips. A dozen white tulips and a piece of tiger lily." She said immediately.

"good choice. Do you need anything else?" Belle asked.

"None. It'll be fine." Emma then paid for the flowers and went back to her car with Henry.

"She'll kill you when she sees this." Henry said all of a sudden with smirk on his face.

"Sees what?" Emma asked confusedly.

"You are driving your… what does she call it again? Death Trap?" Henry replied wittily. Emma looked at him and onto the road again before smiling slightly. After a couple of seconds it was followed with a fit of giggles and Henry joined her along the way.

"Oh she will. She will be shouting at me and tell me how dangerous it is to still maintain my beloved car." She commented.

The giggles subsided.

There came silence.

"Tell me something." Emma requested.

"Something like?" Henry asked.

"What is her favourite story about you growing up?" She asked.

"There are a lot of stories about me when I was a kid. She loves every bits of it. She even told me that she showed me potion before. She even told me stories about True Love and how it is a powerful magic. She never told me anything about hating. I didn't even know that she is full of hate until I read the book. Growing up, mom used to call me her Little Prince." He paused.

"And you are." Emma commented. "Her little prince." She added.

"Do you know that she didn't sleep for a week because of me?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Why? You got sick? Went away without her knowing?" She fired rapidly.

"No." He said smiling so big.

"Then tell me, kid."

"Growing up, she used to read me stories. FairyTales. One of which was The Princess and the pea. I was five then and I thought that because she calls me Little Prince was that she is a Queen. And a Queen before becoming a Queen needs to be a Princess first." He paused. "And then when she wasn't looking, I put a pebble under her bed."

Emma laughed.

"Poor Regina." She commented.

"She looks miserable because she can't sleep. She told me that, there was something wrong with her bed, so she sleep on my bed after a week. The next day, we were in her room watching Mary Poppins when I pulled the pebble under her bed. I gave it to her. She told me that I told her that she is a princess. And when I asked her if what did she do, she said that she just smiled at me and said something with Little Prince."

"She is a sweet mom."

"She is." Henry said with a smile.

"We are here." Emma said. Henry looked at the familiar mausoleum they had stopped. His eyes were filled with tears and run towards the glass casket of Regina, something akin to Snow White's back in the Enchanted Forest. A preservation spell was casted by Gold after what had happened.

It's just been a couple of months when Regina passed away. It was after Emma and she stopped that trigger that she died. It was the impact that killed her at the same time, the death curse that she absorbed on the well that took its toll on her.

It was a painful death.

But she died as Regina.

* * *

"I miss you mom." Henry cried. "I'm sorry. I love you. Please come back. I miss you so much!"

"Hey. We brought you your favourite flowers. White tulips right? Happy Birthday Regina. I… I still don't know what to do. You left. You left me alone and we were supposed to be a team. The Swan and The Queen raising the Little Prince, right? You are so unfair. You… you didn't even give me a chance to tell you something." She gulped.

Tears were already running down her face.

"I brought you this." She said as she put the lonesome Tiger Lily on Regina's chest. "I was supposed to give this to you after we survive the trigger. But you didn't wait for me. I miss you." She said closing her eyes.

"Let's go kid?" She asked.

Henry nodded.

"Bye mom. I love you."

And then they left.

* * *

"_Do you know what Tiger Lily means, Miss Swan? It means, I dare you to love me." Regina said when she saw Emma holding a piece of Tiger Lily on Emma's hand._

"_It's for Mary Margaret, from David." She said as an excuse. 'she knew'_

* * *

"_Oh my little prince. I love you."_

"_I wab you too mom" five year old Henry replied._

* * *

"_Let me die as Regina."_

* * *

**Regina Mills**

_**A Queen, **__**A Mother**_

* * *

**I am hiding... don't look for me just to kill me! *hides in the wardrobe***


End file.
